Hooleyshiat
Fire Dragon |ailments = Fireblight Dragonblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Fire Water Thunder Ice Dragon Earth Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Hooleyshiat is an ever-so fucking amazing Flying Wyvern that holds nothing personal against any of the worthless, low-life pricks that it saves from their fucking meaningless existences with its infinite edge after teleporting behind them like the pussy-destroying boss that it is! Physiology Hooleyshiat is a damn cool motherfucker, being a Flying Wyvern with a black and red colour scheme and two large horns on its head, because a design like that gets all the hot mamas, which is more than your virgin fat ass can say! Its crimson fur is the sign of a true pussy destroyer, running down its neck all the way down to its chest, and its neck and ankles have these wounds that will not heal and constantly crawl in its skin, constantly leaking blood and all that shit, because life is meaningless, and you should go kill yourself if you think otherwise, you limp-dicked, basement-dwelling fuckhead! Its tail is much like Glavenus's in terms of design, except it's more katana-like, blood-red, and is covered in spikes, because that blue, non-edgy pussy shit is unmanly as FUCK! The overall wing shape is like Fatalis's, but it's a lot more badass; the crimson webbing has these black patterns that look like motherfucking skulls. MOTHER. FUCKING. SKULLS! Oh, and there's infinite blood-red edges all over its body! Overall body shape is much like Rathalos's, but there's a shit-ton more spikes on it, because you're not a real monster if you don't have that proper edge! Face-wise, it resembles a draconic wolf, similar to Zinogre, and it gets, like, 1000x more girls than you, nerd! It also constantly leaks blood from its red eyes and mouth, because that shit's a telltale sign of a dark and edgy motherfucker! Ecology What the shitting hell? What do you mean you don't motherfucking know about how motherfucking awesome Hooleyshiat is, you fucking cunt? Shit like this is why you need to git gud, and don't you dare tell me that I'm being an elitist, or I'll fucking wreck your fucking shit! Well, allow me to educate your dumb noob ass, and try not to piss yourself in excitement while you're at it! Hooleyshiat was born with a special power that made it superior to all those overrated pussies you call "monsters" and "hunters": the power to harness both fire and draconic energy, which it uses it to send bitch-ass normies like you straight to Hell! To reflect this, it has, like, the most BADASS design one can ask for: black and red, with infinite spikes! That's right, motherfucker; BLACK. AND. RED. WITH. INFINITE. SPIKES! But don't cream your pants just yet, because there's more! It can live everywhere it fucking wants! Why? Because fuck you, that's why! And its tail is shaped like a katana! A MOTHERFUCKING KATANA! With one good swing, you'll be burning in hell with all those other virgin shitheads that had the audacity to promote things it hates, like kindness and happiness! Behavior What's up, diaper shit? Came to throw your panties at Hooleyshiat? Well, I'll have you know that it is the coolest, most badass motherfucker you could ever lay your eyes on, and don't you dare disrespect it, or it'll send your bitch ass straight to Hell in a flash! It motherfucking loves metal, leather, hurting people, death, and cutting itself with its edge, because existence is nothing but pain, and its soul is constantly tormented by the fact that people have the audacity to like stupid shit that it hates, such as kindness, happiness, and tolerance! Hey, someone had to say it, and all of you are too chicken shit to do it! It also wets the panties of every single lady within 16 miles of it by roaring this one phrase: "M'lady". Not that someone as undesirable as you would get it, because even the ugliest, most desperate of whores wouldn't be caught dead with you! Hell, they probably HAVE been caught dead with you, judging by the look on your bitch-ass face! Abilities What the fuck did you just say about Hooleyshiat, you little bitch? I'll have you know that it is the top of its class among monsters, and that is was involved in top-secret raids among that shit heap you call Minegarde, and that it has over 9,000 confirmed kills! It is trained in the forces of Fire and Dragon manipulation, and it's the ultimate harbinger of death! You are nothing to it but another target! It will cut you the fuck up with edge like the world has never seen before, mark my fucking words. You think that you can get away with spouting that shit about it on the internet? Think again, motherfucker! As we speak, it is teleporting behind you and preparing to strike you down where you stand! You'd better prepare to hear that dreaded phrase, cunt! You know the one: "Pssh, nothing personal, kid!" If only you knew what kind of retribution this "clever" act would bring you, retard! You're fucking dead, kid; it can kill you in over 9000 ways, and that's just with its bare talons! It will shit fury all over you! YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED! Habitat Hooleyshiat lives anywhere it fucking wants, and you can fuck off and eat shit if you say otherwise! HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 666 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 866 HP (rounded up) Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Entire Body: 666 (Cut), 666 (Impact), 666 (Shot), 666 (Fire), 666 (Water), 666 (Thunder), 666 (Ice), 666 (Dragon), 666 (Earth), 666 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Go to Hell Hooleyshiat breathes a stream of black and red fire at the hunter. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Fireblight, Dragonblight, and Bleeding. Cutting You with its Edge Hooleyshiat slashes the hunter with its katana-like tail. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Fireblight, Dragonblight, and Bleeding. Nothing Personal, Kid Hooleyshiat teleports behind the hunter, then slashes at them with its katana-like tail. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Fireblight, Dragonblight, and Bleeding. Now That's What I Call Edgy Hooleyshiat stops to taunt the hunter, flipping the bird with its talons and spouting roars that sound like "M'lady" multiple times. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts Fireblight, Dragonblight, and Bleeding. This is its most common move. Wait, what the fuck is this shit? IT. IS. NOT. FUCKING. WEAK!!!! You think you're so fucking clever by dissing its infinite edge, do you, Nin10DillN64?! Eat a dick and die, you little scammer bitch! It gets, like, over 9000x the girls you do, so suck on that, you basement-dwelling pussy! What, you're saying that 9000 multiplied by 0 is still 0? Oh, look at fucking Albert Einstein here! Well, that won't change the fact that you're fucking dead, asshole! Weapons Great Sword Edgelord's Great Sword Long Sword Edgelord's Long Sword Sword and Shield Edgelord's Sword and Shield Dual Blades Edgelord's Dual Blades Hammer Edgelord's Hammer Hunting Horn Edgelord's Hunting Horn Lance Edgelord's Lance Gunlance Edgelord's Gunlance Switch Axe Edgelord's Switch Axe Charge Blade Edgelord's Charge Blade Insect Glaive Edgelord's Insect Glaive Light Bowgun Edgelord's Light Bowgun Heavy Bowgun Edgelord's Heavy Bowgun Bow Edgelord's Bow Tonfa Edgelord's Tonfa Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 0-0 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -666 *Water -666 *Thunder -666 *Ice -666 *Dragon -666 *Earth -666 *Wind -666 Skills: Edgelord's Appeal Gunner G-Rank Defense: 0-0 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -666 *Water -666 *Thunder -666 *Ice -666 *Dragon -666 *Earth -666 *Wind -666 Skills: Edgelord's Appeal Carves G-Rank Breakable Parts Hooleyshiat has no breakable parts, because edge like this can never be cut down, and don't you fucking forget it, asshole! Quests WIP. Trivia * This is one of the dumbest monsters Nin10DillN64 has ever worked on. * Hooleyshiat's name is a pun on "holy shit", a phrase used to express surprise or dismay. * Hooleyshiat's red and black colouration, neckbeard, multiple spikes, habit of yelling "M'lady!", use of Fire, Dragon, and Bleeding, and hyper-aggressiveness were made as a jab at edgelords. The vulgar, cringe-inducing writing on this page is also meant to parody their behaviour. * Hooleyshiat's cut-and-paste Rathalos, Zinogre, Fatalis, and Glavenus parts, status as a Flying Wyvern, habit of living everywhere and eating everything, and weakness in battle were made as a jab at those monsters for being overhyped and overused. The hyperbolic aggrandizing on this page is also meant to parody their status. * Hooleyshiat can only be fought on April Fool's Day. * Credit for the idea goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. * The page was originally more offensive for the sake of parodying the offensive, shocking language used by edgelords, but was toned down after concerns that the joke was taken too far. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation